Crates are used for domesticated animals, such as dogs, for a variety of reasons. For example, dog crates are used both for training and safety devices and can benefit the dog and the dog owner alike. Crates are often used for dogs when they are left alone, when they are sleeping and, most commonly, for crate training. In fact, the primary purpose of crate training is for housetraining. Crate training uses a dog's natural instinct as a den animal. The crate becomes the dog's den and provides an ideal location to rest or take refuge from household activity. Dogs do not like to soil their dens, or crates and, as a result, a dog learns to control its bodily functions. The crate also limits access to the rest of the house, particularly during the puppy stage. A crate is most effective when it is placed in an area of a house where the family spends most of their time, such as the family room. However, the appearance of a crate in a family room or other room may be less than desirable from an aesthetic standpoint. Moreover, it may be cumbersome to move the crate out of a room when it is not needed and when it is desirable for the crate not to be seen. These shortcomings of prior art crates are obviated by the present invention which provides a dog crate which is selectively concealed within an article of furniture, such as a table so as not to negatively impact the aesthetics of the room.